The Dragonborn Courier Part 1
by Dhdoctor61
Summary: This story is of the Dragonborn who has been trapped in the Mohave for 8 years as as the courier finding her way home. Has fem courier married to Lydia from Skyrim.
1. The Dragonborn Courier part 1

"… and when the patient woke up his skeleton was missing… and the doctor was never heard from again!" Arcade Gannon said getting another wave of laughter from everyone at the table, "And that's how my friend Arthur lost his medical license."

"Yet he still practiced as a mercenary?" Whiskey Rose (aka Cassidy) asked.

"Yep!" Gannon said as he looked around the room then gave the clock a quizzical look, "Hm… that's odd."

"What?" Boone asked, putting his glass of Vodka on the table.

"Where's Sandy? Didn't she say we were celebrating something tonight at about an hour ago?"

Raul a ghoul mechanic looked over at him, "That's the first I've heard about any sort of party. I just thought we were going over old but funny stories while drinking." He said getting a unanimous agreement from everyone at the table.

'Sad beeping' came from Ed-E's microphone.

"What do you mean she's in her room crying?" Veronica asked having understood the little flying robot.

"Oh is she going through another bout of depression again?" Cassidy asked.

"She struggles with depression?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah… you really didn't notice?" Boone said looking over at her.

"No. She always seemed so stone faced whenever we went someplace." Veronica said, trying to think of a time when the courier ever looked depressed.

"You never noticed when she would lock herself in her room with a bunch of salvaged junk food and booze and stay there for a few days only coming out to use the bathroom and get more food and booze?" Boone said looking at her like she was an idiot.

"All the while crying her eyes out?" Cass added.

"Especially after that hooker she would go and talk with left to go live her true love?" Gannon asked.

"I was usually building something with Raul." Veronica said looking across the table for some help from the ghoul.

"Come on even I noticed her waves of depression." Raul said turning to Gannon when he stood up.

"Why would she go talk with a hooker about her problems and what was her name?"

"Joana, and she found it easier to talk to her for some reason." Cass said.

"I'm going to go check on her." He said tuning to leave the suits dining area.

In her room the courier sat on her bed looking at the locket she had made and the shrunken pictures of her family. Two were of her adopted daughters Sophie and Lucia. While the third was of her wife Lydia. She was wearing her old Ebony armor and was holding a 9mm pistol in her right hand. It wasn't loaded of course but that didn't stop her from putting it to her head from time to time and pulling the trigger.

There was a knock at the door and Gannon stepped in, "How's it going?" he asked looking first to her odd looking armor and then casting a concerned glance at the gun in her hand.

"Eight years."

"Pardon?"

"It's been eight years since I said 'see you in a few days' to my family and went through the gates of Solitude on a mission to explore a cave for Queen Elisif."

"Who? And where?" Gannon asked sitting next to her and laying a hand on the gun.

"As I was exploring the cave with my friend Serana we came across some kind of portal. There was a crystal object next to the pedestal next to it. I picked it up and when I put it in the portal activated. I had been through similar portals before and they had always stayed open when I went through. But this one didn't. After I went through it shut off and I was trapped in this hell." She explained with fresh tears streaming down her face. Gannon felt her tug against his hand and he tightened his grip on the gun.

"As I looked around for the activation pedestal all I found was some kind of device. Looking back I think it may have been a computer, it was connected to the pedestal but I couldn't figure out how to activate it."

"Ahh… are you feeling sad dearie?" Lily asked as she entered the room with everyone else. The large nightkin strode forward and gave her a hug.

"So you're saying you're from another world?" Boone asked.

Sandy nodded and finally let the gun fall to the floor.

"Have you tried going back to the Cave and trying your luck with the computer?" Veronica asked.

"No… I never even thought about that because I couldn't find the crystal."

"Well then let's go give it a try." Raul said.

"Ok. But first… if we are going to do this and if we somehow get it going there are a few things I need to do first."

""Such as?" Cass asked.

"I need to see an auto doc. about getting my heart and spine back. I'll meet you at the cave. Oh and be sure to take my weapon chest and armor locker. If we get it to work I want to take a few souvenirs home with me."

Two days later.

He was sitting on the cliff like he always was. Looking out across the divide. The courier sat next to him and waited for him to speak first.

"You look as if you want to ask for some assistance." Ulysses said looking over to her.

"I need some help putting to rest a problem that has been plaguing my mind for a while. I may have a chance to return home but I can't till I help a friend I made in a place called the Sierra Madre. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes. I heard that it's cured by a poisonous cloud that kills all that enter it."

"That's it. I just need to find a Woman named Christine. Mostly to help fix something that was done to her in the big empty."

"Hm… I think I know this woman. The place you're going home to, has it been touched by the war?"

"No. In fact it's practically paradise compared to this world."

"It's another world?"

"Yeah. I came here through some portal in a cave and let me tell you… I think that Skyrim is the place you're looking for to call home."

Ulysses thought about it for a moment, "When do you want to leave for the Sierra Madre?"

A day later.

"Man… you'd think that after about a year this place would look a little less eerie." The courier said looking around the villa, "Well at least it seems like she got the ventilation systems online. So we won't need to worry about the cloud.

"This cloud… you say it corrodes armor just from being around it."

"Yup. It's a good thing I picked this hazard suit up when I was in the big empty. Sorry about not having an extra."

"It's fine… so where do you think we'll find this woman?"

"I'm guessing she may be in the hotel. With all the security systems it'll be the safest place so she worry have to worry about the ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Ulysses asked, his tone screaming 'get serious.'

"Hey that's just what they're called. Now let's go, I don't want to be in the open for too long. They come out of nowhere."

They heard a buzzing noise and looked to see a small radio on the ground, "At least this time I don't need to worry about the fucking radios."

'Beep, beep, beep…' "Shit what's come in now." The woman asked getting off the bed and crossing the room to look at the monitor. She looked at the screen and to her surprise saw Ulysses the man that had saved her many years ago in the lobby of the hotel, but the weird thing was that there was a ghost standing next to him. Her curiosity piqued she grabbed her knife spear and a laser pistol and made her way to the elevator.

"Now don't let your guard down… we may be in the hotel but depending on the security system we could still be in trouble if it sees us as intruders." The courier said taking of her mask and looking over at the holographic clerk, "We're looking for a guest here. Vera Keys" She said. The hologram 'typed' a few keys and looked at her then pointed to the elevator and made a 'coming down' like motion. "hu… good she's coming to us."

"I thought you said we were looking for Christine." Ulysses said.

"We are. But because of Dean Domino using an auto doc. to adjust her voice to get through a voice activated lock the hotel thinks she's Vera Keys. The woman this place was built for."

"Ah." Ulysses said as they heard the elevator bing.

Christine walked out of the elevator and looked from Ulysses to the courier in her hazmat suit. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"After one year that's the first thing you ask about? Not 'Hey how are you doing' or 'hey I didn't know that you knew Ulysses', or even 'What's up'?" the courier said putting the mask in her bag.

"You're right where are my manners. I must have lost them while wandering this god forsaken place while trying not to be poisoned by the cloud or torn to pieces by the ghosts."

"Hey! While you've only had to worry about that I have been doing things like stopping another nuclear apocalypse Ulysses almost caused, killed Caesar, his legate, and his army with just a seven person team, helped Joshua Graham liberate the grand canyon, had an argument with my own brain after it was removed along with my heart and spine in the same place your head was messed with. So sorry if I don't think you've had it hard here."

"… You've been to the big empty?"

"Yes. And that's actually why we're here. I came to tell you that I may have a way to fix what was done to you there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And when were done there you can get the brotherhood of steel to move there to guard it."

"What about this place?"

"Make the ventilation system drown it in the cloud so that nobody can get in."

Christine gave a look that said 'I am a moron' and slapped her face.

"Oh but before you do grab one of those vending machines and a computer that we can use to make codes for it on. That way I can make it so I won't run out of ammo when I get home."

Another day later.

"So? How're you feeling?" The courier asked Christine when she woke up after getting out of the auto doc.

"My head hurts but I think it worked." She said as a floating brain in a jar entered the room. It had three monitors one of which was broken the others had an eye displayed on one while the other had a mouth.

"Well of course it worked I designed the program for it. Sorry about before but most of the labs here were set to run themselves but with all the years of neglect their programing went caput." The brain said.

"Thanks Dr. Mobius." The courier said.

"You know that thing?" Christine asked when it left.

"Yup. He helped me get my brain back. He's really a nice guy. He just puts on an act to keep the others in line. And before you ask no you don't want to meet them. They aren't exactly the picture of sanity."

"I'll take your word for it."

Two days later.

"Well this is it." The courier said as they reached the cave.

"Ah, you finally made it boss. Good, this heat has been brutal on my already destroyed skin." Raul said as they entered the cave.

"How have things been going with the computer?"

"Well we figured out that the people researching it had found many interesting things about it. And had some serious backing."

"Such as?"

"Well first off…" Raul trailed off when vault door came into view.

"Vault tech knew about this portal?" Christine exclaimed.

"Yup. And that's not the only interesting thing we found. There were a lot of locked rooms and cells that had been locked from the overseer's office. And for good reason." Raul said as they approached a window.

There was something inside and when they approached it struck the window. It shocked everyone, but none more so than the courier, "That's a Draugr!"

"You've seen those things before?" Ulysses asked

"In just about every burial crypt in Skyrim. They are undead Nords that for some reason are cursed to walk the crypts for all eternity."

"Wait. Actual zombies?" Raul asked.

"No. they don't eat anything and can't turn another person into one just by biting them."

"Well whatever they are, there is a lot of them. Or was, we have been opening one room at a time and slowly killing them all off. And let me tell you the weapons and armor we have been getting from them will get us a small fortune after we are done here."

"Don't count on it. Ancient Nord weaponry is worthless in Skyrim."

"Who said anything about going to Skyrim to sell them? I was talking about selling them in a small shop I'm thinking about starting."

"You really want to stay in New Vegas? In Skyrim you would probably make an awesome blacksmith. Heck, you could even get a potion to fix your skin, and your achy knees."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Now enough about this. Which way to the portal?"

"Right this way boss."

They walked for a little while before Christine saw Veronica walking down a side hallway, "Ver… Veronica?"

Veronica turned towards her and the both stood there, and time seemed to freeze around them before they ran towards each other and embraced with a kiss.

"Hm… I always suspected that they had been together before Elijah tore them apart." The courier said as she watched the two of them embrace after years of separation.

After leaving Veronica and Christine to 'catch up' Raul, Ulysses, and the courier finally reached the room with the portal.

Gannon was at one of the computers, "Oh hey, well I have good news about the portal… it works. But for some reason whoever built it put a strange feature on it. Once you open it to another portal it will only open to that portal again if the other one is used to contact it. Basically you used it to come here but until you go back the people in Skyrim won't be able to open another portal to come here. Also apparently there is a time difference. Where you have been here for eight years it has only been eight weeks for them."

The courier couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So to them I have only been gone about three months?"

"Yep. That's what it seems."

"Urgh. Well then it's a good thing I never got rid of my Sanguinare Vampiris. Otherwise that would totally be unfair."

"Wait, you have what now?"

"Vampirism. It's interesting really because when I got here I never felt the need to feed or had any bad reactions to sunlight. How do you think I was able to survive so much abuse? And don't worry I know a man that can cure me, I only became a vampire to get an item from a place where no living being could go."

"So we don't need to worry about you trying to eat us when we get there?"

"Oh no, I would be seriously afraid if I were you because whatever effect this place has had on me will wear off once we get there and I will feel the full effect of going eight years feeding. But don't worry I have a couple blood bags in my pack that should keep me from killing someone when we get there."

"Well at least we won't need to worry about that." Boone said from the corner he had been standing in.

"Oh shit, I just remembered, Boone when we get there, if you see any imperial troops, DON'T SHOOT AT THEM! Yes they have armor similar to the Legion but they are in no way similar. Hell I'm actually a Legate in the imperial army."

"Hm, great. Well I will be joining you in the trip there because I figure it would be a good place for me to get a fresh start."

"Well, it seems like we're all going. Except for Rex. I sent him back to the king since he technically belongs to him." The courier said and the turned to Raul, "What's the possibility of finding a decent sized generator and parts for it"

"Very good boss. This place has several little generators that can run on gas or even alcohol. Also there is equipment for a small solar plant."

"Awesome. Well let's go get those and get everything set up to go through once we open the portal."

Two days later.

"How's the portal analysis coming?" The courier asked setting the last crate down.

"We found the coordinates for Skyrim as well as some radios that will allow you to talk to us but only when the portal is open." Gannon said.

"How long will it be open?"

"Until we close it. And before you ask we can come back and forth through it so that'll make getting all the stuff there easier."

"Ok. Ulysses and I will go through first and make sure it's safe. After that we'll call you guys and we'll start brining stuff through. Now let's all get a good night sleep so we're prepared for tomorrow."

The next morning.

"Uhg, That was the worst night sleep I have ever had" the courier said drinking a cup of what Raul said was coffee.

Cass looked at her, "I don't doubt it. You're about to return home after eight years of being stuck here," Cass frowned, "Did you ever tell your wife about having to be turned into a vampire?"

"Yeah, before I left to explore that cave I told her and that I knew a man I Morthal who could cure me. I was actually going to pay him a visit on my way home."

"OK everybody I'm opening the portal in 3… 2… 1…"

*vvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm*

The portal buzzed to life and the courier's heart lifted. She looked to Ulysses who gave her an encouraging head nod and they walked through.

The first thing she saw was Lydia standing next to Serana and she felt greater than she had in a long time.

That made the effects of eight years without feeding hit her all the harder.


	2. The Dragonborn courier part 2

"Still nothing?" Lydia asked as she entered the makeshift room built around the portal.

It had been eight weeks since Serana had come running back to Solitude exclaiming that Sandy, Lydia's wife, had gone through a portal they had found while exploring a cave and that it had shut off after she had gone through.

"Nope. But we may have made some headway in translating those notes we found." Tolfdir said turning to her, "Apparently the person who had made these notes lived in something called a 'Vault' and while a war was raging outside the residents were to investigate the portal on their end. That's as far as we've gotten. Sorry."

"It's ok Tolfdir." Lydia said, turning at the sound of the door opening. It's was Serana. Ever since what had happened they hadn't been on speaking terms. However a few days ago Serana had asked Lydia if she should get cured of vampirism and Lydia had said she didn't care.

"Hey." Serana said timidly.

Lydia walked over to her, "How are you?" she said trying to at least be civil, feeling bad after being rude about such a sensitive topic.

"To tell the truth I feel…"

*vvvvvvvrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm*

The portal open and they all turned to it. There was a moment of silence… then a person in strange armor came through. The armor was mostly covered by a big leather jacket that almost reached the floor. The helmet covered the person's entire head and had what looked like big red eyes.

They just stood there for a moment and then collapsed on the floor clutching their stomach and yelling in pain. From the sound of her voice it was a woman. Serana was instantly by her side trying to get the helmet off when a man wearing a mask came through the portal and kneeled next to her, "Move. Let me do this." He said, his voice deep but confident.

As soon as the man started to remove the helmet Serana caught the woman's scent and froze 'It can't be' she thought and her suspicion was confirmed when the helmet finally came off and she stared at the face of the dragon born. The man reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled some kind of bag from it. He used a knife to cut a small slit in it and Serana instantly caught the scent of blood.

Serana got up and went over to Lydia, "Sandy told you that I had to make her a vampire to enter the soul cairn right?"

"How is that important right now?"

"It's important because I now know her scent anywhere," Serana pointed to the mysterious woman who by now had gone unconscious, "that's her."

Lydia's eyes widened, "Really! Well what's wrong with her?!"

The man turned to her, "She told us that she hasn't felt the need to feed since she arrived in the Mohave Wasteland."

"Well not feeding for eight weeks won't have a reaction like this," Serana said.

"She theorized that the hunger would hit her as soon as she got back. But what's been eight weeks for you has been eight years for her."

That stunned everyone in the room, "Eight… years…?" Lydia gasped.

"Yes. And from what I've heard she has missed you very much. You are her wife right?"

"Yes I am. And who might you be?"

"My name is Ulysses. I'm a friend the courier made some years back."

"The courier?" Serana asked with a quizzical look.

"It's the name many have taken to using when talking about her. Now if you don't mind I think we should get her to a bed. And if you have a few hands to spare we have a lot of equipment with us that we're bringing here."

One day later

The Dragonborn awoke with a raging headache and a dry throat. She looked around her and found that she was in a small room on a bed made of furs. On the table next to her was a pitcher that from the smell was full of blood. She turned to reach for it then heard a voice, "Mama?"

She turned and saw Sofie was lying next to Lucia on a similar bed not too far away. The sight brought a tear to her eyes.

Upon hearing her sister Lucia awoke and saw the Dragonborn on the bed and yelled, "MAMA!" and they both jumped off the bed and tackled her.

"Sofie, Lucia… What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Since mama was waiting here for your return we wanted to also." Lucia said grabbing the pitcher and handing it to her.

The Dragonborn chugged the red liquid and set the pitcher down, "Thanks. Oh I've missed you and your mother so much," she said bursting into tears and pulling both of them into a tight hugs, "there are no words to describe how much I've missed you."

"Hey save some room for me," they heard and looked over to See Lydia approaching. When she reached them she pulled the Dragonborn into a very deep kiss. When they pulled apart she pulled the three of them into her own big hug.

"You have no idea what I've been through in the last eight years."

"Years? It's only been eight weeks." Lucia said pulling back.

"Not for me it hasn't."

Lydia's face took on a grim look, "Were you ever with anyone else?"

"There was a woman whose job is what you're asking about but all we ever did was talk. She actually kept me from blowing my brains all over the wall on several occasions." The dragonborn said with a grim look.

"You would have taken your own life mama?" Lucia asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"At the time I was mourning the fact that I thought I would never see you all ever again. And I was usually drunk. *sigh* If you don't believe me ask Boone or any of the others, except veronica she never even noticed. But they could tell you I never slept with her." She said, directing the last part towards Lydia.

That seemed to put Lydia slightly at ease, "Hey, it's a good thing that I did go and talk to her from time to time. Not only did she save my life numerous times, I saved hers. She was hooked on a painkiller mostly because she was in love with this one man but the owners of the casino she worked at owned her so they couldn't be together. I actually helped her escape so that they could be together."

Lydia smiled at that, "Always one to put the needs of others ahead of your own."

"Yep. I may have been through a lot but I never lost my ideals."

"Ugh, boss! Are you going to come out here and help us?!" Raul said from outside the door.

The dragonborn smiled, "Yes Raul, just… leave the mattresses for Lydia and I to move." She looked at Lydia, "I brought us some new beds."

Two days later. Solitude.

Veronica and Christine were walking through solitude. The day after they had arrived a priest of the god Mara, the goddess of love, had arrived at the cave and had told them that 'Lady Mary had sent him a vision of their love' and had asked them if they wished to be wed. They had agreed and the courier had given them one of her houses as a wedding gift. Now they were just waiting for everything to settle down before heading off to the house.

Ed-E was flying above them. He enjoyed this world. Whenever asked why he would play the recording of when some raider decided to use him for target practice. The queen had actually been quite taken with him when he had decided to go exploring the palace the day before. He had flown in through an open window and when a maid had seen him she screamed loud enough to almost break his audio sensor and make the guards think he was a threat. And then she had fainted.

It was only because of Queen Elisif that he hadn't been smashed by one of the guards. So now whenever he went out he had to be accompanied by someone.

*ANNOYED BEEPS*

"Hey stop complaining. It's your fault that you have to be escorted," Veronica said, her understanding of his beeping always impressing Christine, "Remember, until people get used to us none of us are allowed to be alone." She said.

A group of children ran up to them and stopped to gape at Ed-E, "Wow, What is it?" one of them asked.

"This is Ed-E," Veronica said, giggling as Ed-E floated down to let the children touch him.

*HAPPY BEEPS THAT SOUNDS LIKE GIGGLING*

"Ugh, that thing is such an attention whore," Christine said before putting a hand to her mouth, "Pardon my language." She said.

"Yeah… but that's why everyone loves him." Veronica said leaning over to give Christine a kiss.

*Swoosh…Swoosh… Swoosh…*

"DRAGON!"

Christine and Veronica looked up to see truly an actual dragon coming in for a landing. It was huge, considering that they had seen scorpions the size of cars in the Mohave, ant it appeared to be mostly white with wings that looked almost torn up.

"It's alright mun. I come in drem, in peace." It said as it landed.

"Did that thing just talk?" Christine asked.

"Yes zofaas geim, I can talk."

"What did you just call me?" Christine asked her fear of the creature forgotten at the thought that it had insulted her.

"Forgive me, my tinvaak, my speech with your kind sometimes gets intertwined with that of the dova, the dragons."

"Oh. Ok. Well what did you call me?"

"I referred to you as scared one, frolaaz zey, forgive me." It said giving what resembled a bow, "Now what is you for, your name?"

"My name's Christine and this is Veronica," Christine said as Veronica gave a small wave, "What's your name?"

"I am Paarthurnax. Leader of the dovah. I am looking for the dovahkin, the dragonborn." It said.

"The who?" Veronica and Christine said in unison.

"I believe you refer to her as the courier." He said turning his attention towards Ed-E.

*Warning music*

"Calm down Ed-E. He's probably just curious about what you are." Veronica said.

"Geh, yes. I find this thing kusah, interesting." Paarthurnax said.

"Well the 'dragonborn' went to Morthal to get cured of her vampirism." Christine said.

"Ah nox hi, thank you," and with that he took off and flew away.

"Veronica I love you dearly, but after that… I may leave and return to the world where the biggest thing you have to worry about isn't bigger than a dump truck or has the ability to fly." Christine said.

"Oh hahaha. You'd be running back to me in a week for both comfort at night and the knowledge that you won't accidently wander into a cloud of radiation." Veronica said.

"Whatever, get over here." Christine said pulling Veronica into a kiss.

"Hello dearie, how's grandma's little angel today?" Lilly said to Lucia.

"Fine aunty Lilly." Lucia said respectfully. The large nightkin had only been in Skyrim for less than a week and already all of the children in the city loved her. She always wore a smile and would hand out treats to everyone every now and again.

Do to her love of tending animals she had been asked to help take care of the horses in the solitude stables.

"Would you like a treat dearie?" Lilly asked, pulling a sweet role out of the old first aid kit she wore.

"Yes please!" Lucia said taking the role and taking a bite from it, "Thanks Aunty." She said as she set her broom down and sat at the table.

"How are your chores coming Lucia," Jordis the Sword-Maidin asked from the basement, "You know your mother asked you to finish before you had a treat."

Letting out a sigh Lucia placed the sweet role on a plate and got back to sweeping.

"Don't fret dearie, even grandma has chores to do down at the stables." Lily said.

"Yeah but you get to work with horses, I'm sweeping a house."

"Hey, working with horses isn't as fun as it sounds, it's hard work. You're not just constantly brushing them, you have to muck out their stalls. That means removing urine stained hay, and possibly feces." Jordis said from the stairs.

Lucia made a face, "Eeewww!" she said.

"Grandma doesn't mind. Because for every hour of gross work, there is an hour of fun work." Lily said.

Lucia put the broom in a closet, "Done! My I eat the sweet role now?"

"Sure. Just remember, we have sparing practice in an hour." Jordice said.

"I count eighteen." Boone said from his perch. He and Cass had accepted a bounty from the steward on a group of bandits and were weighing the odds.

"Well it's not like their numbers count for much," Cass said loading her new lever-action shotgun with magnum rounds.

"Yeah well that doesn't mean we can be stupid. Sandy said that while not as crazy these guys are just as ruthless as raiders back home." Boone said, fixing a silencer to his rifle.

"So how are we going to do this? You take down the tougher ones from afar while I take care of the smaller ones and any animals?"

"Yeah… Wait a second!" he looked through the scope, "We got company. Looks like a group of those forsworn people. And they have a hag raven with them."

"Oh then shoot one of them and the bandit may think the hag raven did it…"

"And the two groups will fight and then all we have to do is finish off the group that wins." Boone finished for her.

He looked down the scope at an orc wearing heavy armor 'heavy armor, probably hits just as hard, bandits may think he was taken out fist to severely weaken the.' He thought just before pulling the trigger.

"No! I will not have that creature in my camp." The bandit chief said to the forsworn leader.

"Watch your tone! She doesn't much care for people who disrespect her."

*Sloosh!*

"What the hells was that!" The chief said.

"Chief look!" one of his men said. He turned and saw Bratik, one of his men dead on the ground. His head looked like it had exploded.

"So now that thing has killed one of our men!" He screamed drawing his sword, "KILL THEM ALL!"

"That was almost too easy." Cass said watching the morons down below kill each other.

"Yeah," Boone said putting his rifle away and pulling out a 10mm SMG, "Let's give them twenty minutes to kill each other. Then go finish them off."

"You got it." Cass said shooting Boone a wink.

Ulysses watched the world below. From the spot on the mountain he had an almost gods eye view. True he couldn't see specifics but the view was better that the one he had in the divide.

"The dragonborn told me about your quest to carve your name in history." One of the people known as the grey beards said.

Ulysses turned and saw that it was Arngeir, one of the first to greet him when he arrived seeking a quiet place to think, "Yes, I do. I have ever since the courier changed the fate of the divide with just a single device. It was unintentional but still, so much destruction came from the actions of one person. Though I wish to help people, not cause destruction."

"Hm… Well if that is the course you wish to take there is a small Dunmer settlement north-east of Skyrim, there is a boat in Windhelm that'll take you there. It's a small settlement but the people there could use some help getting it going. The first thing you could do is go into the mine and see if there are any ways to get it going again."

"Sounds like a place to start." Ulysses said.

"Welcome to Raven Rock. Please remember that while here you WILL abide by our laws. Stay out of trouble and enjoy your stay. If you need any information just ask any of the Redoran Guards or me." A guard said, "If you need to find me ask someone where to find me. My name is Captain Veleth."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Ulysses said pulling his coat tighter around himself. He was willing to brave the cold to leave his mark but if it got any colder he may change his mind.

He came to the 'town square' and looked around; there was a woman working with a brewing stand, an orc demanding his money back from a merchant and another merchant whose wares Ulysses couldn't tell.

"Listen I'll get you your money." The one merchant said to the orc.

"If you want your pretty wife to stay that way, you'd better." The orc said before turning around and bumping full force into Ulysses, "Hey watch it!"

"I was standing here first. You bumped into me." Ulysses said, his hand going to rest on the small revolver he kept on his hip in case he couldn't use his main weapon 'Old Glory'.

"You'd better watch yourself stranger. I've killed for le…"

*Bang*

Everyone in town stopped at the sound of the revolver.

"Ahhhh," the orc screamed, "What was that?" he asked looking up at Ulysses, seeing the revolver.

"I don't take kindly to threats. I'm feeling generous so I'll give you this warning," Ulysses said getting into his face, "Never do it again." And with that he walked off towards the house the Courier said he could use.

The next day he walked out to the square and Captain Veleth spotted him and walked towards him, "While what you did yesterday is technically against the law, my superiors have told me to say thanks for helping get rid of that brute. He left last night after telling everyone who owed him money to forget about the debt."

"Glad to help. Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"I believe Glover Mallory said he has a problem he needs some help with. He's our blacksmith."

Ulysses nodded and headed to the smiths shop.

"Hey there. Thanks for getting rid of that orc. Any chance of me getting a look of that weapon you used?" Glover asked.

Ulysses pulled the revolver out and handed it to the smith.

"This is amazing. Such a simple looking design, but I doubt I could ever make a replica of it." He said handing it back.

"That's a good thing. It's weapons like this that destroyed the world I came from," Glover looked confused, "I came to this world through a portal."

"Ah, I was actually wondering what you meant by destroyed."

"Imagine an explosion, with a radius three miles wide, the initial flash blinding any who see it, and heat that melted people up to ten miles away (I think.) and leaves and a toxic energy that stays for decades afterwards. Now imagine hundreds of those going off all over the world. Mine went through that." Ulysses said.

"Wow. Sounds… bad. Enough of that, we can discuss that over drinks later. Did you need something?"

"Yes, I heard you had a job that needed done."

"Yes a man by the name of Crescius Caerellius borrowed my Ancient Nordic pickaxe. I've asked him to return it yet he has yet to do so. I would like someone to get it for me. I'm too busy here to do it myself. You can usually find him in the old mine."

Ulysses let out a sigh, "Ok, I'll go ask him for it."

Collage of Winterhold.

Arcade Gannon walked into the collage.

"Ah, hello there. How may I help you?" an elderly man asked.

"Hello, my names Arcade Gannon. I would like to study, uhm, Restoration magic's the one that has to do with healing right?"

"Yes it is," a woman's voice said from behind him, "And it happens to be my area of expertise."

"Ah, Colette. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, but someone stole my research book again."

"I'll look into it myself. Anyways I believe you should train this man in the art of restoration. Since he's asking about it."

"Yes I'm hoping to actually both use and research the art. Gannon said.

"Ok then," the woman said, "Then let's get started."

Solitude.

Raul made his way through the city. He had been looking for work for a while but nobody would hire him. He guessed that it was because he looked like he should be in the crypts. Sighing he headed up a set of ramps intending to join the Imperial army when a man's voice called out, "Hey you. Come over here."

Raul looked around and saw a blacksmith waving in his direction, "Who me?"

"Yes you get over here and help with this," Raul ran over and the man pointed to something, "Just keep pulling on this, I need to get another hammer. The handle on this one broke."

The man quickly ran off and Raul stood there for a moment before a voice said, "He makes the arms and armor for the imperials."

Raul turned to see Sandy standing there, "Ah, boss. Where've you been?" he asked before noticing her color, "Huh, you look good."

"Thanks. I got cured of my vampirism." She said, pulling a hammer out of her pack and handed it to Raul, "I keep this in my pack in case I need fix my armor and can't find a hammer around whatever forge I find in the closest town. Now let's see if you have what it takes to be a blacksmith."

Three minutes later Beirand (the blacksmith) returned with a new hammer to find the dragonborn teaching the strange looking man how to use the forge, "You wouldn't happen to be looking for work would you?" he asked startling both of them.

"Yes I am actually." Raul said turning to him.

"Well I need help filling the orders the imperials are giving me for armor. I can have a second everything built in a month. Till then the dragonborn here and I could train you. What do ya say?"

"… When can I start boss."

Several years later.

"I'm home." The dragon born yelled as she entered the house.

"Hello dearest," Lydia said from the balcony.

"Hey mama!" Lucia and Sofie yelled from upstairs.

She went upstairs and sat at the table next to her wife, "Well I've made a decision. I'm retiring."

Lydia looked at her, "What do you mean love?"

"Well, we're wealthy enough to where we are financially secure and will remain that way for a long time, and… … … …" The she sighed and paused for a few minutes, "I'm tired Lydia. I've seen a lot of death in both this world and in the Mohave. I'm tired of it. So I've decided to retire from slaying bandits with Boone and Cass and maybe help you run the store."

"That's wonderful my love because…"

"Mama's can we talk to you about something?" Sofie asked, Lucia was just behind her, holding her hand.

"Of course sweaty what about?" Lydia said looking at them.

"Well, um what would… I mean would it be ok if…" Sofie began.

"Sofie and I are in love!" Lucia quickly blurted, her eyes squinted shut and her face flushing red. "And we want to know if you would be ok with that."

There was silence for a few moments before sandy started to softly giggle. Everyone looked at her and she started to openly laugh before getting up and pulling her daughters into a gigantic bear hug, "Of course I am. It's not like its wrong or anything."

Lydia smiled and got up, "Well since we're on the subject of interesting family matters," She took her wife's hand, "I asked Tolfdir for a favor a short while ago and…" She placed her wife's hand on her stomach.

"Lydia?" The dragonborn asked with her already big smile growing all the larger.

(now just because this fits the mood, like in Hell Boy. watch?v=Q8uOxBLtdFc)

And so the Dragonborn's journey ended.

Veronica and Christine moved into the house the dragonborn had given them. They too asked Tolfdir to help them have children. And they lived happily ever after.

Ed-E became the Queen's favorite companion after the incident with the maid. She learned how to understand his beeping well enough that they often enjoyed many a conversation. He often would play music for her, both New Vegas (non-casino) music and music he would record at the Bards collage.

Lilly enjoyed her job at the stables. She had been given a place to live with the courier so she mostly spent the money she made on gifts for her grandchildren. And when she ran out of her medication the courier told her to try small health potions. They worked and tasted a lot better than her old medication that she remembered to take them and eventually she actually started to change. She became a little smaller, and more normal looking until she was back to being completely human. The son of the stables owner not caring about her age married her and they had many children. But even after that she would buy treats for all the children in town from time to time. (Picture her voice going from its usual sound to a normal woman's voice.)

Boone and Cass continued to be bounty hunters even after they to married. What they found out Cass was pregnant. The courier had given them her house in Whiterun. They eventually made it the family business to be bounty hunters and it lasted for many generations.

Ulysses' exploration of Raven Rock mine eventually led to its reopening, causing the whole settlement to come back to life. His mission to cause a great change by himself complete, he stayed in Raven Rock for the rest of his life. He eventually married a Redguard woman named Niyya. They had four children one of whom would travel through the portal to the Mohave and eventually make their way to the divide. And though they survived they were changed forever. They would return home where Ulysses would know of their journey. The child would later join the imperial army and become one of its greatest warriors, and scouts.

Arcade Gannon would study Restoration for many years. He eventually returned to the Mohave to teach healing magic to The Followers of the Apocalypse. After this he returned to Skyrim and the collage where he would remain for the rest of his life.

Raul became Beirand's apprentice, often getting tips and technics from the Courier. He eventually became the best Blacksmith in Skyrim, surpassing even Eorlund Gray-Mane himself, but he went to work for Lucia and Sofie when they started their shop. Even though he never married he always admitted that he loved Skyrim more than any place in the Mohave.

Lucia and Sofie would marry each other when they turned eighteen, and with their parents and Raul's help started a shop. While still young Sofie had been taught blacksmithing by the Dragonborn while Lucia learned enchanting. Their shop became famous for the quality of its weapons and armor, and the enchantments placed on them. They too would have Tolfdir assist them in having children who would eventually take over the shop.

Veronica having been cured of her vampirism became a full-fledged member of the dawnguard along with her mother who stayed a vampire to act as a liaison for vampires. Veronica would later marry Isran and bear him many children.

The Dragonborn did retire from the life of adventure. Having asked Paarthurnax to keep the dragons in line, the blades never had to ask for her assistance for slaying dragons. Her child would inherit her gifts and become the voice of the dragons to the people of Skyrim. And Sandy would settle down with Lydia till the day she died. As part of her will she asked that bags of dirt be gathered from: Hoover Dam, The Sierra Madre, The Divide, The Big Empty, The Grand Canyon, Freeside, and where Benny had had her buried. To be placed in her tomb.

Thus ends the tale of the Dragonborn Courier. The one who had touched the lives of so many in two worlds. Forever remembered in tale and song as one of the greatest people of all time.


End file.
